goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe get Grounded for Insulting the Baby Triplets Deleted Scenes
Cast *Steven as GTA Police Officers *Eric as Moe *Simon as Joe *Brian as Manic *Sophie the Otter *Ivy as Patty Rabbit *Kimberly as Bobby Bear Transcript *Mom: Wow, Moe and Joe! You two really blew it his time for insulting the baby triplets, threatening the Otter Family and yelling at Suzie Squirrel from Maple Town while she was visiting the GoCity Hospital at the same time! *Dad: And do you two what's going to happen to you two before leaving the police station?!! After that, you two are going bed early tonight! *GTA: Vice City Busted logo appears over Moe and Joe. *Mom: YOU TWO KNOW WHAT, MOE AND JOE?!!!! WE'RE GOING BACK HOME RIGHT NOW AND YOU TWO ARE NOT GETTING ANYTHING AT ALL, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SPOILED BRATS!!!!! *Mom: louder AND EVEN WORSE, YOU TWO NEARLY GOT US ARRESTED BY THE GTA POLICE BECAUSE OF YOUR HORRIBLE BEHAVIORS OUT IN PUBLIC!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TWO, MOE AND JOE?!!!!! YOUR FATHER AND SIBLINGS AND I SHOULD'VE LEFT YOU TWO AT HOME WITH SONIA FROM SONIC UNDERGROUND AS A BABYSITTER WHILE WE ALL WENT TO THE GOCITY HOSPITAL WITHOUT YOU TWO!!!! *Moe: Okay, okay! Me and Joe get it and we're very, very sorry! *Joe: *Mom: NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT MOE AND JOE!!!! YOU TWO GOT US INTO A MASSIVE AMOUNT OF TROUBLE WITH THE GTA POLICE!!!!! When we get back home Moe and Joe, you two will go straight to bed early immediately while your father and siblings and I go to Market Basket just to only buy healthy foods for the house! *GTA Police Officer: Moe and Joe, you two are under arrest for insulting the baby triplets Ham, Egg and Cheese, threatening Sophie the Otter and the entire Otter Family, disrespecting the Circle of Life and setting the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time! Now you two are banned from going anywhere else until the 130th annual Tournament of Roses parade! You two are going straight to the GTA Police Headquarters! *Moe: But GTA Police Officers, me and Joe wanted to watch Battlefield Earth and everything made by Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System! So that's why we insulted the baby triplets. *GTA Police Officer: No way! You two are not going anywhere since you two insulted the baby triplets and threatened the Otter Family, disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania ablaze! So, go to the GTA Police Headquarters right now and we'll make you two do chores nonstop around the GTA Police Headquarters and you two will get nothing for Christmas, your birthdays, Halloween, Valentine's Day, St. Patrick's Day, Easter or Thanksgiving until further notice! Now you two will spend time in jail at the GTA Police Headquarters until the 130th annual Tournament of Roses parade comes up on January 1, 2019 to reflect on your extremely bad and abysmal behaviors since 2011! Now get in the car! *Manic: Sophie the Otter, don't be sad and upset. I'm Manic and Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear and I are very sorry about what happened when Moe and Joe insulted your newborn baby triplet cousins. I heard that Moe and Joe are going to be paying $500 million for the damages done to the Pride Lands and they will be in jail at the GTA Police Headquarters until the 130th annual Tournament of Roses parade comes up. *Sophie the Otter: No Manic, Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear. It wasn't your faults. Moe and Joe should've been left at home with Sonia from Sonic Underground as a babysitter and Sonia will only feed Moe and Joe peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, milk, broccoli and vegetable salads and only allow them to watch Beauty and the Beast, a Disney film that came out in 1991 and watch Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and make them go to bed early like preschool aged kids while their parents and siblings went to the hospital to see my newborn baby triplet cousins. *Patty Rabbit: Don't be upset, Sophie. How about we can go to Challenge Island, Japan to hang out with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends? *Sophie the Otter: Oh Manic, you and Patty Rabbit and Bobby Bear just made me think about it now! Let's go to Challenge Island, Japan to hang out with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends! Also, thank you for the help. *Manic: No problem. Now let's go, Sophie the Otter. Category:2014 videos Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Deleted Scenes by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Episodes where Troublemakers get busted by the GTA Police